Blut und Asche
Das Zeitalter der Legenden W'ir schreiben das siebte Zeitalter, eine Epoche in der die alten Kulturen nicht mehr existierten und andere ihren Platz eingenommen hatten. Eine Zeit in der das Leben hart und endberlich war, eine Zeit in der altes Wissen aus der Vergangenheit, was einst vergessen wurde wieder ans Tageslicht kommt. Wo der Mut eines Kriegers genauso über das Schicksal endscheidet wie die Hand der Bauern. Einer Welt des Aufbruchs, einer Welt die sich aus dem Schatten der langen Dunkelheit wieder ins Licht erhebt. Handel, Religion und Krieg Teil des öffentlichen Lebens sind. Der Streit zwischen Adel, Kirche und den Mystikern den Erben der alten Kulturen den Alltag bestimmt. Einem Zeitalter in dem Geschichte und Legenden geschrieben werden, deren Ferse und Reime vom Schwert und mutigen Kriegern berichten. '''''Einem Zeitalter der Ehre und einem Zeitalter der Legenden. Blut und Asche Prolog: A'nders als in der Zeit der Kämpfe erschienen sie jetzt nicht als vermumte Gestalten. Sie zeigten sich wie sie normal gekleidet waren, ohne lange Mäntel und breite Kapuzen. Der emalige Oberkommandant der Stadtgarde, jetzt Bürgermeister der Stadt erkannte Insidi sofort wieder. "Schön sie alle wieder zu sehen," grüßte der Toa zufrieden, "und ihr Fäulein Hüterin, ihr seht bezaubernd aus in euerer knappen sehr freizügigen Rüstung!" Insidi hörte solche Dinge öfters, weshalb sie sich einfach bedankte. "Nun zu dem Grund warum ich sie alle noch mal sprechen wollte," setzte der Bürgermeister fort, "dieser Angriff vor vier Wochen hat einen anderen politischen Hintergrund als meine Leute und ich zunächst annahmen!" "Und was denkt ihr?" fragte Jadeg, "ist es von gewisser Brisans?" "Nun ja," bedachte der Toa, "meine Leute und ich denken das der Adel des Nachbarlandes seinen König stürzen will!" "Das ist von brisans!" bemerkte Waruru, "und diese Belagerung diente wohl dazu um euch den König als Feind zu machen?" '""Genau das denken wir auch," bestätigte der Oberbürgermeister, "sie wollten damit vorsorgen, das wir dem König kein Exil geweheren!" D'er König hatte seine Sachen gepackt und wartete auf seine Gemalin. Sie waren in ihrer Heimat nicht mehr sich. Noch hielten sich die Veräter zurück, doch bald würden sie sicher gehen wollen, das seine Mayestät nach seiner Abdankung auch wirklich nicht mehr auf den Thron zurück kehren konnte. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis die Meuchelmörder der Adligen die Jagd auf ihn und seine Frau eröffnen würden. Der Toa war traurig, er wusste nicht wo er Exil erhalten würde. Die Veräter hatten den Ruf des Königs geschickt so schlecht darstellen lassen das er viele Feinde in den Nachbarländern zu befürchten hatte. Die Kutsche raste in die Nacht hinein auf den Weg aus der Stadt hinaus auf das Land. Nur die treusten Ritter blieben ihrem König treu ergeben, sie begleiteten ihn. Die Attentäter und Schergen der Adligen hatte die Spur auf genommen. Die Kutsche erreichte die Grenze zum Nachbarland. Die Schergen der Adliegen sahen mit verärgerten Gesichtern wie der vertriebene König von dem Bürgermeister und dessen Leibgarde begrüßt und hinter die Stadtmauern geleitet wurde. '''''Insidi kauerte auf der Spitze eines Wachturmes, ihre Augen glänzte und fokusierten den Attentäter. "Die Jagd auf die Jäger ist eröffnet!" sprach sie finster mit eiskalter Stimme. D'ie Arnorie stieg von dem Turm und sah zu Nameless, Jadeger und Sophie, Waruru war nicht zusehen. Die Zugbrücke wurde runter gelassen und aus dem geöffneten Tor der Stadtmauer fuhr eine Kutsche. "Seit ihr bereit Freunde!" erklang es von dem Kutschbock. Waruru wartete bis alle seine Gefährten auf die Kutschte geklettert waren dann zog er an den Zügeln. Die Kutsche setzte sich in Bewegung und fuhr der Abendämmerung endgegen. Während Waruru weiter die Kutsche lenkte, schlüpften seine Gefährten ausser Insidi wieder in nachtschwarzen Gewänder mit langen Mänteln und breiten Kapuzen. Insidi übernahm die Zügel nach dem sie ihre Kapuze hoch gezogen hatte, jetzt zog auch Waruru sich um. Die Kutsche folgte einer Nebenstraße die vor einem Höhleneingang endete. Jadeger und Sophie lösten die Katzenrösser von dem Mehrspänner und sahen den Katzenrössern hinterher. In der zwischenzeit rüsteten sich Nameless, Waruru und Insidi mit einer leichten Ausrüstung ein. Sie verteilten den Proviant in die Umhängetaschen und jeder der Fünf hängte sich eine um. '"Dann mal ab in die Höhle," lachte Waruru und zündete seine Wackel an. Kapitel 1: Natürliche Treppen E'in leichter aber kalter Wind wehte aus der Höhle als die zwei Toa und drei Arnor mit Fackeln sich dem steinernden Schlund näherten. Nach einander traten sie in den Berg und achteten auf jeden Schritt. Das Licht der Fackeln war schwach und zeigte für die Augen der beiden Toa nur das notwendigste Licht. Nameless übernahm für das erste die Führung und so arbeiteten sich die Fünf langsam forwerts. Die Höhle wurde immer schmaler und endete in einer art natürlichen Treppe. Mit besonderer Vorsicht setzten sie den Weg fort. Das Licht war in dem engen Spalt, gerade Breit genug für eine Person etwas besser, doch zeigte es nicht deutlich genug welche Steinstufen höher oder niedriger war. Nach einer guten Stunde Stufe für Stufe tat sich wieder ein größerer Raum auf. Dieser war länger als der Erste und endete wieder in natürlichen Stufen. "Die Stufen ziehen sich der ganzen Höhlenwand endlang," sprach Nameless, "und genau über dem Eingang zu dieser Höhle befindet sich der zur nächsten!" Nach einander kletterten die Fünf mit dem Rücken zur Wand hoch zum Ausgang der Höhle. N'''ach nur wenigen Schritten endete auch diese Höhle. Anders als ihre Vorgänger führte dieser Raum aber nicht zu einer weiteren Treppe. Das Licht des Mondes strahlte auf die Fünf hernieder. Vor ihnen zeichnete sich ein langer etwa zwei Meter breiter Weg ab. Links und Rechts bildeten die Felsen ein schützendes Geländer. Sie legten diesen Teil des Weges deutlich schneller zurück. Die Höhle am Ende des Weges war wieder etwas größer und die Fünf schlugen das Lager auf. Jeder konnte etwas Schlaf gebrauchen. Am nächsten Morgen ging die Reise durch die Berge weiter. Es folgten zunächst eine Höhle nach der anderen bis wieder Treppen aus ungleichmäßigen Stufen das Vorankommen verlangsamten. Der Geruch von Wasser war sehr deutlich. "Wo ist dieses Wasser?" fragte Sophie, "die Höhle ist zwar feucht, aber nicht wirklich nass!" "Das Wasser befindet sich unter uns!" erwiederte Nameless, "wenn die Karte des Königs stimmt befindet sich unter uns ein See." "Hat der See eine Verbindung mit dem Fluß der Richtung Wallandor fließt?" fragte Insidi. "'''L'aut der Karte ja," sagte der Arnor, "aber an den Ufern des Sees sind auch die Ruinen einer alten Stadt." "Du hörtest dich etwas beunruhigt an," bemerkte Waruru, "als du diese Ruinenstadt erwähntes!" "Tat ich das?" sprach Nameless, "ja in dieser Stadt sollen Flüchtlinge, Krimminelle und Vandalen hausen!" "Besser durch eine Stadt voller verkommender Individuen kämpfen als einen riesigen Umweg zu nehmen!" bemerkte Insidi. "Stimmt, dem schließe ich mich an," mischte sich Sophie ein. "Auch wäre es ein schönes Aufwärmtraining," lachte Jadeger. Die Gruppe setzte den Weg fort und nahm einen Abzweig eher als geplant. Nach dem sie auch diese steinernden Stufen hinter sich gelassen hatten, blickten sie auf den See. Die Geräusche der Stadt an dem unterirdischen See waren zu hören. Licht zeigten den Weg und die Fünf beeilten sich um die Ruinen zu erreichen. Die Stadt endsprach dem was der König über sie gesagt hatte, sie war verkommen und alles was in ihr wohnte hatte Gründe hier in der Dunkelheit zu hausen.'' ''D'ie Fünf traten durch die vergammelte Straße an einer Traverne vorbei. Dort wütete eine üble Schlägerei, das sie nicht in diese mit reingezogen wurden gingen sie einfach weiter. Zwei Toadamen in auffällig aufreizender Kleidung warfen sich an Waruru und Nameless. Zu deren Ärgernis ließen sich die Dirnen nicht abwimmeln. Bis Nameless auf die äusserste Notmaßnahme zurück greifen musste. Vor den Augen weiterer Dirnen fuhr die Klinge des Kriegers durch die Kehle einer der zu aufdringlichen Toadamen. Sofort begannen die anderen sich über das wenige Hab und Gut der in den letzten Atemzügen liegenden Dirne zu streiten. "Diese Stadt ist schlimmer als die Beschreibung des Königs," bemerkte Nameless und wischte seinen Dolch an dem Mantel eines betrunkenen Matoraners ab. "Herr mit allen Wertgegenständen!" schrie ein Toa und blockierte den Weg. "Wenn ihr den Weg nicht wieder frei gebt!" sprach Jadeger mit ernster Stimme, "dann werdet ihr den nächsten Tag nicht mehr erleben!" "Was, adliger Feigling," lachte der Toa laut. J'''adeger packte den Toa am Hals und hob ihn hoch das er keinen Bodenkontakt mehr hatte. Mit der anderen Hand trieb er dem Dieb seinen Dolch zunächst in Herz und dann in die Lunge. Den röchelnden, hustenden und blutenden Toa schleuderte er durch ein Fenster eines der Gebäude. Die überwiegend weiblichen Toa aus dem Haus und schriehen laut herum. "Ihr habt mir meinen Spass genommen ihr Bastarde!" fauchte ein Toa der sich mit der einen Hand die Bruche festhielt. "Na und!" konterte Insidi, "halt dein dummes Maul!" Der Toa wurde aufbrausender doch die Faust der Arnorie beförderte ihn in das Haus zurück und in die Bewusstlossigkeit. "Naja, Freunde," flüsterte Sophie, "wenn wir weiter so auffallen werden wir die Aufmerksamkeit aller Stadtbewohner auf uns lenken!" "Das haben wir bereits," warfen Waruru und Nameless ein. Die Toa und Matoraner die der Gruppe folgten wurden nach jedem Haus mehr. Jeder der Fünf ließ seine Hände um die Griffe der Dolche schließen. Die Verfolger ließen nicht von den Gefährten ab. "Jetzt reicht es!" sprachen sie zusammen und drehten sich um. ''Die Fischer an der Brücke sahen zu der Höhle und auf den Fluß. "Was ist das?" schluckte einer der Matoraner, "der Fluß ist gaz rot, als ob er aus Blut wäre!" Kapitel 2: Krieg der Schatten I'n der Abendämmerung traten fünf Gestallten durch das Stadttor und in Wallandor ein, ihr Eintreten war lautlos und unauffällig. Sie blickten die lange Straße endlang und musterten die prachtvollen Häuser. Jedes hatte zwei oder sogar drei Stockwerke. Die Tür und Fensterbögen waren verziert und die Beschläge aus Bronze, Silber oder einige weinige sogar aus Gold. Wallandor war reich, reicher als Waldburg und Zweibrüggen zusammen. Die fünf Gestalten erreichten die Kreuzung. "Jetzt heist es wieder einmal," flüsterte Jadeger, "getrennte Wege zu gehen!" "Ja so ist es," erwiederte Nameless. Die Fünf schlugen jeder einen anderen Weg ein. Jetzt hieß es sich ein Viertel der Stadt zu erkunden und alle strategischen Vor- und Nachteile zu finden. Die Grundsätze waren klar, keine unnötige Zeit zu verlieren, keine Zeugen und keine Gnade. Der Krieg der Schatten würde heute nacht beginnen. Ausgetragen auf den Dächern und Balkonen der Häuser, ausgefochten auf den Plätzen und Gassen der Stadt. Die Nacht würde ihren Tribut fordern, die Ruhe in Wallandor würde vorerst ein Ende finden. D'''er Toa kauerte auf dem Dachfirst und sah auf die Gasse. Die zwei Adligen wurden zu beiden Seiten durch Bewaffnette flankiert. Der Toa machte sich zum Sprung bereit und stieß sich mit dem Fuß ab. Leise setzte er auf dem anderen Dach auf und hielt den Abstand zu seinen Zielpersonen aufrecht. Der Assassine sprang vom Dach auf den Balkon des Hauses und von diesem auf die Straße. Ehe sich die beiden Adligen versahen lagen ihre Leibwächter zuckend in ihrem Blut. Beide Toa rannten los, der unbekannte Angreifer war immer noch hinter ihnen her. Einer der Toa stolperte und der Angreifer beugte sich über ihn, aus einer Halterung unter dem Handgelenk schoß eine Klinge, "ein Wort und ihr werdet nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilen!" "Das sehe ich etwas anders," erklang es aus einer Seitenstraße, "nicht sein sondern euer Leben endet heute!" Der Assassine griff nach einem Wurfmesser. Die Klinge prallte gegen eine Wand und der Toa ging hoch, die Unterarmklinge immer noch nahe des Halses des Adligen. ''D'er Adlige zitterte und spürte den Druck der Hand an seinem Hals. Auf einmal ließ der Druck nach und der Toa der ihn bedrohte fiel nach hinten weg. Der Adlige rappelte sich auf und rannte davon. Der Assassine hielt seine Hände um seinen Hals geschlossen und spürte die feuchte Wärme zwischen den Fingern. Er rollte hin und her bis sein Leben ausgehaucht war. Die Gestallt griff die Füße des Toa und zogen ihn von der Straße ausser Sichtweite, es durfte keine Zeugen geben. Nach dem die Gestalt den leblosen Körper in einer Tür eines Hinterhofes deponiert hatte huschte sie wie auf die Kreuzung zurück. Sie überquerte die Straße und zog den Pfeil aus der hölzernden Fensterlade. Dann verschwand die Gestalt wieder im Schatten einer anderen Seitenstraße. Am nächsten Morgen kehrte der Adlige mit mehr Wachen zurück, er ließ die vier getöteten Leibwächter wegschaffen und nach dem nächtlichen Angreifer suchen. "Wir haben ihn gefunden!" rief einer der Toa, "er ist wie sie annahmen getötet worden." Der adlige Toa sah den toten Assassinen mit durchtrennter Kehle. D'''as Tageslicht neigte sich dem Ende und die Nachtwächter gingen einher um die Laternen der Stadt an zu zünden. Auf den breiteren Hauptstraßen warfen die Laternen ein starkes Licht, doch in den Seitenstraßen war es schwächer und in den Gassen der Seitenstraße war es fast garnicht mehr von Wirkung. In einer dieser Gassen kauerte der Toa auf dem Dach des Hauses und sah auf die Dächer der anderen Häuser, sein Ziel war einige Häuserblöcke weiter entfehrnt. Der Toa nahm anlauf und sprang von dach zu Dach bis er nahe eines Herrenhauses inne hielt, er hatte Schritte wahrgenommen, Schritte unter sich. Eine Toa, vermutlich eine Dienerin des Hausherrn trat auf den Balkon und blickte sich prüfent um, nichts war zu sehen. Die Toa ging wieder ins Haus zurück. Der Attentäter lauschte dem Wind, die Nacht und die Dunkelheit war seine Welt und nichts und niemand vermochte ihm etwas endgegen zu setzen. Seiner Zunft hatte dieses Land nichts endgegen zusetzen bis vor vier Tagen. Es waren Schatten erschienen die dem seinen Schatten den Krieg erklärt hatten. ''D'er Assassine sprang auf den Balkon und auf die Straße, er nickte seinem Gegenüber zu und beide Toa eilten auf den Domplatz. Geschwind kletterten die beiden Toa den Turm des Doms hinauf. Auf der Plattform über der großen Glocke standen sie und überblickten die Stadt. "Die Zeit wird knapp," sagte der Mentor, "ihr seit nicht mehr die Einzigen die sich des Schattens und der Finsterniss bedienen!" "Ihr seit nicht nur Jäger meine Söhne!" fuhr der Mentor fort, "ihr seit auch gleichzeitig Gejagte geworden, ihr müsst wachsamer als in den früheren Nächten sein!" Der Mentor kletterte wieder vom Turm herunter, der Assassine jedoch verharrte dort bis ein zweiter auf dem Turm erschien. "Dann kann es los gehen!" sagte der andere Assassine und beide Toa setzten ihren Weg über die Dächer der Stadt fort. Doch sie waren nicht die Einzigen die in dieser Nacht auf der Jagd waren. Die beiden Gestalten nahmen die andere Seite der Straße und blieben so immer eine Wegesbreite von ihrer Beute endfehrnt. Die Hand einer der Gestalten zog einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher und ging in die Schußposition. Kapitel 3: Das Dokument D'''ie beiden Assassinen setzten zum Sprung an und stießen sich mit dem Fuß vom Dach ab. Der Pfeil löste sich und schoss durch die Luft. "Ahrrr!" schrie der Assassine als er noch im Sprung von etwas getroffen wurde. Der Toa wirbelte herum und krachte auf das Dach. Der andere Assassine blickte endsetzt auf den Kompanen der langsam das Dach hinab rutschte. Er griff nach dessen Arm und hielt ihn noch einige Minuten fest. Doch der Pfeil zeigte Wirkung und der Assassine verlor an Kraft. Er ließ die Hand seines Mitstreiters los und fiel in die Tiefe. Der andere Assassine setzte seinen Weg betroffen fort, er musste damit rechnen das ein weiterer Verfolger in der Nähe sein musste. Der Bogenschütze hatte stehen müssen um einen so gezielten Schuß abzugeben, weshalb eine weitere Person die Verfolgung fortsetzen musste. Der Assassine setzte auf dem Weg neben der Laterne auf. Doch etwas riss ihn von den Füßen, mit der Schulter krachte der Toa auf die Steine und rollte auf den Rücken. Er versuchte sich auf zurichten doch jemand packte ihn an den Füßen und zog ihn in die Gasse hinein. ''D'er andere Assassine lag auf dem Rücken und tastete nach den Schmerzen unter seiner Brust. Er spürte die Pfeilspitze die durch seinen Rücken und seine Brust gebort hatte. Der warme Lebenssaft klebte zwischen seinen Fingern. Er blickte auf die Dachkannte und sah eine Gestalt in langem pechschwarzem Mantel gehüllt. Die Gestalt legte noch einen Pfeil ein und spannte die Sehne. Der Toa zuckte durch als der zweite Pfeil ihn traf, er presste die Hand auf die Wunde und das Leben wich aus seinem Körper. Der zweite Assassine lag kopflos in der Gasse während die Gestalt die Tasche des Toa ansich nahm und wieder auf das Dach des Hauses kletterte. Der Morgen brach an und die Nachtwächter löschten die Laternen. Die Garden standen um den kopflosen Toa herum und versuchten ihn ein zu ordnen. Er trug eine Kleidung die weder zu den Nachtwächtern noch zu den Stadtgarden passte. "Drei Gassen weiter liegt noch einer!" rief ein Toa der Stadtgarde, "er trägt die gleiche Art der Gewandung wie der ohne Kopf." "Es könnte so eine Uniform sein?" vermutete der Hauptmann der Stadtgarde. I'''n einem leer stehenden Haus saßen Nameless, Insidi und Waruru. Jadeger und Sophie waren noch nicht zurück, sie wollten etwas besorgen. Waruru zählte an Hand der Striche die Assassinen die sie finden und erledigen konnten. Insgesamt waren es Sechs der Assassinen, aber laut den Angaben des Königs im Exil handelte es sich um Neun oder sogar Zehn dieser Attentäter. Sechs stellten sie auf dem Weg zu ihren Zielpersonen, einen siebten Assassinen hatten sie beobachtet und dieser schien über den anderen zu stehen. Sophie und Jadeger kehrten zurück, sie zogen eine Kleidertruhe hinter sich her. Sophie trug unter dem anderen Arm eine kleinere längliche Holzkiste. Waruru und Nameless übernahmen die Kleidertruhe, sie zogen sie in die Mitte des Raumes. Waruru gab das Dokument das er dem Assassinen abgenommen hatte zu Jadeger herrüber. Dieser las es und ein Lächeln legte sich über das Gesicht des Toa. "Interresant," sprach der Toa, "eine Liste der Zielpersonen." "Da gibt es aber ein Problem," bemerkte Insidi, "die beiden Assassinen die ich ermordet habe, trugen andere Gewänder und eine Art Brosche." "'''A'ber welche Rolle spielt dieser Assassine der auf dem Glockenturm Mentor genannt wurde?" fragte Nameless stirnrunzelnd, "für mich macht es den Eindruck als ob er der Mittelsmann ist!" "Da gebe ich dir recht," erwiederte Waruru, "was dann wiederum bedeuten würde das dieser Mentor weder zu der einen noch zu der anderen Assassinen gehört." "So macht es den Eindruck," warf Sophie ein, "aber wie so nennt nannte er die letzten beiden Assassinen dann seine Söhne?" "Dies hat mit dem Ursprung der ersten Assassinen zutun," sprach Jadeger, "während des Kreuzuges hatten wir es mit einigen von denen zu tuen!" "Waren die auch so einfach zu kriegen als die hier?" wollte Insidi wissen. "Nein," fuhr Jadeger fort, "für fast alle Ritter und Bewaffnetten stellten sie eine ungeheure Bedrohung da, nur Nameless fürchtete sie nicht." "Du bist auch mehr eine Assassine als eine Kriegerin!" sagte Sophie und blickte in die Augen der Arnorie, "das habe ich bei unserem Kampf in der Kathedrale bemerkt." "Naja," murmelte Insidi, "ich wurde durch meinen Vater in das Kämpfen mit allen Mitteln und aus dem Hinterhalt gezwungen."'' ''D'er Mentor stand im geheimen Zimmer des Herrenhauses, der wohlgenährte Hausherr saß auf seinem Stuhl hinter dem Tisch und trank aus einem goldenen Kelch lieblichen Weißwein, "was bedrückt euch?" "Das müsstet ihr eigendlich wissen?" erwiederte der Mentor, "ich habe bereits sechs meiner Leute verloren, die verbliebenen Zwei möchte ich nicht auch verlieren!" "Vergesst nicht," sprach der adlige Toa in dunkelblauer Gewandung, "wenn ihr nicht das tut was ich von euch verlange dann!" "Ja, ich weiß," murmelte der Mentor und verbarg seine inneren Gefühle, "ihr werdet......, ich vermag es nicht auszusprechen und auch nicht daran zu denken." "Geht doch," sagte der Adlige triumphierend, "also erledigt den Auftrag wie bereits mehrfach besprochen!" Der Mentor verließ das Herrenhaus über den geheimen Weg über den er auch hinein gekommen war und schritt unter den wolkenlosen Nachthimmel, unter der Maske verborgen lief eine Träne über das Gesicht des Mentors. Während er durch die Straßen lief dachte er an sein Vorhaben, alles hatte fast perfekt geklappt, bis die Fremden kamen. Kapitel 4: Jagd durch die Nacht D'''er Mentor blieb stehen und trat von der Straße in die Gasse, an giffigen Steinen der Hauswand zog er sich hoch. Auf dem Dach angekommen duckte er sich und prüfte die Umgebung. Die nächtliche Luft war rein und er begann wieder über die Dächer der Häuser zu springen, so wie er es jede Nacht tat. Doch ihm wurde es denoch mulmig, auf der anderen Straßenseite sprang ebenfalls eine toaartige Gestalt über die Dächer. Er schluckte als er den wehenden Mantel und die Kapuze erkannte, welche den Kopf und das Gesicht der Gestalt komplet verbarg. Der Assassine legte an Geschwindigkeit zu doch die Gestalt hielt den Abstand und das Tempo mit. Sie schien auch ein Assassine oder etwas der gleichem zu sein. Der Mentor dachte an die Geschichten über die Seelensucher aus dem fünften Zeitalter, eine Eliteeinheit der schwarzen Arnor die Opfer für die Rituale um den Gott des Krieges auswählten und einfingen. Später nach dem Verbot des Kultes um den Kriegsgott machten die Seelensucher jagd auf die Mystiker. Der Mentor verließ das Dach und konzentrierte sich auf den Weg durch die Stadt. ''D'ie Gestalt war ihm weiter auf den Fersen, sie sprang ebenfalls von eimen der Dächer und war für einen Momentlang nicht mehr zu sehen. Der Mentor rannte schneller und erreichte den Sadtteil der von Kanälen und Brücken dominiert war. Er sprang auf die Pfosten an denen die Gondeln befestigt waren und behielt den Verfolger im Auge. Dieser setzte auch ohne weitere Probleme den Weg auf den Pfosten fort. Unmittelbar vor dem Mentor waren die Gondeln an einem breiteren Steg befestig dahinter befand sich das Bootshaus in dem die Polzter der Gondeln des Nachts aufbewahrt wurden. Die Gestalt zog einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher und legte ihn in die Sehne. Hinter der Spitze des Pfeils war drei lagen Stoff gewickelt, dieser war mit einer leicht brennbaren Flüssigkeit durchtränkt. Der Pfeil sauste los und durchbrach eine der Straßenlaternen, der Pfeil endzündete sich und setzte seinen Flug fort. Der Mentor sah wie der brennende Pfeil an ihm vorbei sauste. Der Assassine hörte wie das Glas des Fensters brach. Sofort fingen die Stoffpolzter Feuer und das Bootshaus stand in Flammen. D'''as Feuer und die Stadtbewohner die es zu löschen versuchten zwangen den Mentor zu einem Richtungswechsel. Er sprang in das Wasser und tauchte durch den Kanal bis zu einem Anleger der nahe des Doms lag. Die Gestalt kauerte wie ein Wasserspeier auf dem Brückengeländer und verfolgte wie der Assassine aus dem Wasser auftauchte. Dieser Assassine war eine Assassine stellte die Gestalt feste und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Der durchnässte Mentor eilte indes in den Dom wo er sich im Chor hinter der Orgel versteckte. Der Assassine schlüpfte aus der nassen Kleidung, jetzt war der Mentor nicht mehr der Mentor. Die Toa stand noch in der Reihe zwischen den Bänken, sie blickte zur Tür und atmete auf. Die Kleidung hohle ich morgen dachte sie und trat auf die Tür zu. Die Gestalt hatte alles beobachtet, den Gewandungswechsel bis zum Verstecken der nassen Kleidungstücke. In den Schatten fast unsichtbar verfolgte sie die Toa welche sich als der Mentor tarnte. Die Toa setzte den Weg fort bis sie der Tür eines Herrenhaus stehen blieb. Sie schloss die Tür auf und schloss sie wieder von innen. ''D'ie Toa blickte aus dem Fenster, so wie es aussah war ihr die Gestalt wohl nicht mehr gefolgt. Sie ging in ihr Arbeitszimmer und setzte sich an den Tisch. Jetzt da sie etwas ruhe hatte begann sie bitterlich zu weinen. "Was habe ich blos falsch gemacht?" schluchzte sie, "wer verdammt hat diese Fremden in die Stadt geschickt?" Sie stand auf und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Vor einem kleinen Alltar kniete sie nieder, "es tut mir so leid, das ich euch ins Verderben geschickt habe." "Doch ich wusste nicht das diese Fremden auftauchen würden," sprach die Toa leise und traurig, "würden sie doch wissen was wirklich los ist." Der Tag brach herrein und die Toa ging ihr Scheinleben nach das sie am Tage führte, viel zu lange tat sie dies schon. Sie wusste oft nicht mehr wie es war wirklich zu leben. Seit jenem verfluchten Tag an dem, sie vermiet es daran zu denken ihr Leben von Grund auf umgekrempelt hatte. Sie trat aus dem Haus und stieg in die Kutsche die vor der Tür auf sie gewartet hatte. Langsam fuhr der Mehrspänner die Straße hinauf zu dem Kloster im Herzen der Stadt. D'''ie Gestallt stand auf der anderen Straßenseite und beobachtete das Herrenhaus. Sie überquerte die Straße rasch und warf den Brief in den Schlitz in der Haustür. So schnell wie sie erschienen so war die Gestalt auch wieder verschwunden. Aus dem Schatten des Nachbarhauses aus sah die Gestalt zu wie die Toa die Tür öffnete und wieder schloss. Die Toa blickte auf den Boden und hob den Brief auf. Sie ging direkt in ihr Arbeitszimmer und öffnette den Brief. Der Text war nicht sehr viel doch traf er die Toa wie einen Schlag in die Magengrube. Sie vermochte die Sätze nicht lesen wollen die mit roter Tinte, nein es war keine Tinte, auf dem Papier geschrieben waren. Sie falltete ihre Hände und atmete tief durch. Alleine das mit dem der Brief geschrieben trieb ihr tiefe verabscheuung in die Augen. Der Schreiber dieses Dokumentes musste aus einer der Hospitale ausgebrochen sein, einen Brief mit ...nein sie wagte es nicht auszusprechen zu schreiben war schon krankhaft genug. Wenn es einer der misteriösen Fremden war, so stammten sie wohl aus irgend einem irren Kult oder etwas der gleichem. Epilog: ''D'ie Toa würgte den Wein herunter und begann den Brief zu lesen; '''''Sehr geehrter Mentor, unser einst weiß wer ihr seit und wo ihr zu finden seit! Wir waren auch die jenigen die eure Leute, wie nanntet ihr sie auch noch gleich......., ach ja eure Söhne auf dem Gewissen haben. Es war uns eine Leichtigkeit sie zu finden, sie zu stellen und sie zu ermorden. Dieser Brief ist die erste und gleichzeitig letzte Wahrnung, solltet ihr oder die übrigen eures gleichen weiterhin eurem Handwerk nach gehen, werden sie dem Schicksal der gefallenen Sechs unweigerlich folgen. Nur zu euer Information, unser einst stammt nicht aus diesen Landen. Solltet ihr versuchen uns zu finden, so versucht es gar nicht erst. Denn wir würden euch finden und gnade euch Gott, wenn ihr nur einen Schrittgegen uns tut , werdet ihr froh sein wenn unsere Klingen euch nicht zulange leiden lassen. Wir werden euch beobachten, jeden Schritt den ihr und eures gleichen auf der Straße tut, die Nächte dieser Stadt und die Schatten der Häuser sind nicht mehr eurer Jadgrevier. Ihr seit nicht mehr die Jäger, ihr seit jetzt die Gejagten. Der Schatten und die Dunkelheit B'etroffen strich sich die Toa über das Gesicht, sie kämpfte gegen ihre Gefühle an. Sie hielt die Tränen zurück und verbarg ihre Trauer. Diese Fremden schienen es mehr als Ernst zu meinen, zum ersten mal nach langer Zeit fühlte sich die Toa wieder machtlos. Ihr Vorhaben war so kurz for dem Ziel und sie wäre wieder aus dem Joch der hohen Herrn befreit gewesen. Doch misteriöse Fremde aus einem anderen Land hatten ihr einen Faustschlag in den Magen versetzt der es insich hatte. Diese Fremden hatten sechs ihrer Freunde auf dem Gewissen und ihr Vorhaben zunichte gemacht. Nun hatte die Toa wieder Angst, sie würde jede Nacht Alpträume durchleben und die Hoffnung jemals wieder frei Handeln zu können waren unwiederruflich zur nichte gemacht worden. Sie leerte die Tonflasche Wein in einem Zug und warf sie gegen die Wand, die Tränen gewannen und liefen über ihr Gesicht. Ihr Herz war zerrisen, sie hasste die Fremden und durfte sie nicht hassen. Wussten diese überhaupt warum die sechs Toa auf der Jagd waren, wussten die Fremden nicht wer hier wirklich der Feind war? '''''Der Toa trieb es weitere Tränen in die Augen als ihr der Gedanke durch den Kopf ging, dass diese Fremden vieleicht getäuscht wurden und desshalb sie als den Feind erachteten. Nachwort: I'nsidi stand mitten im Raum und starrte an die Decke. Sie war in Gedanken versunken. Etwas gab ihr Rätsel auf, es waren diese Assassinen. Irgend etwas stimmte nicht, aber was? Es hatte mit dem Dokument zu tun, was sie einem der Assassinen abgenommen hatten. Die Namen der Zielpersonen welche die Assassinen hätten töten sollen. Die Arnorie nahm sich das Stück Papier noch einmal vor. Ihr stockte der Atem und sie musste husten. Der Mentor hatte einen bis ins Detail ausgearbeiteten Plan gehabt, musste Insidi zugeben wäre dieser aufgegangen hätten sich eine ganze Reihe einflussreicher hoher Herrn sich....! '"Nein," fuhr es aus der Arnorie herraus, "was haben wir getan!" Kategorie:Epos